


Sammy

by CaffeinatedMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean, Demons, M/M, Post-Demon Dean, s10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffeinatedMoose/pseuds/CaffeinatedMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Help me put away the groceries, Sammy?” It came so easily out of his mouth, an affectionate nickname formed when they were kids that stuck all their lives. </p><p>“Don’t call me that. Not yet. Not after he…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sammy

**Author's Note:**

> Set after Dean is cured of his demon side. Season 10 spoilers.  
> Based on an idea suggested by kansaskissedlips.

Dean ambled noisily into Sam’s room with a large paper bag in his arms, full of groceries he’d gone out for earlier. “Help me put away the groceries, Sammy?” It came so easily out of his mouth, an affectionate nickname formed when they were kids that stuck all their lives. 

Sam looked up quickly from his book, shock and fear making his usually strong features soft and vulnerable. He nibbled at his lower lip, drawing in a slow, deep breath to compose himself. The demon was gone. His brother was back now. “Don’t call me that. Not yet. Not after he…” His book slid off his lap as he brought up his knees to his chest, arms curling around his legs.

Dean dropped the grocery bag at the distraught look on his brother’s face and was instantly at his side, seating himself gently on the edge of the bed. He brought his hand slowly to Sam’s back, rubbing soothingly. At first his brother cringed, but slowly turned and curled into him, long limbs and body too big, but Dean wrapped his arms around him anyway. “It wasn’t me, Sam. Not really. That darkness in me knew that using your nickname would get to you, and I wish I could take it back. I never wanted it to be associated with bad memories.” He squeezed Sam gently, one hand coming up to run through his brother’s long hair.

Sam’s breath came in sharp gasps, his face buried against Dean’s chest. He kept telling himself that all those horrible things the demon had said weren’t his brother. He kept reassuring himself that the thing wearing his brother’s face, chasing him with a hammer hadn’t been him. He hid the anguish that bit into him like knives when the demon told him that he didn’t want to see Sam anymore, that he was running away and didn’t want to be fixed. But it all hurt. It hurt so badly that sometimes when Sam would retire to his room alone, he’d have a couple drinks just to dull the pain, to help him sleep. He’d wish they shared a room again, like they did when they rented hotels together, so that Dean would be there with him when he woke after seeing those gleaming black eyes in his dreams. But it wouldn’t have helped. Every time his brother got near him, he’d shrink away, thinking about his brother trying to kill him. He just needed some time for the memories to fade.

Dean frowned and let Sam cling to him, soothing through his hair and down his back, holding him gently but firmly. “I’m so sorry, for everything I said. Everything I did. I didn’t mean it. I couldn’t control myself.” He felt Sam nod against him, small sobs escaping from under that soft cascading hair. The sobs paused for a moment as Sam choked out, “I know.”

“Love you,” Dean whispered as he pressed a kiss to the top of Sam’s head.

Sam slowly began to relax, his shaky breaths evening out. He relaxed into his brother’s arms, clutching at his shirt as if he might leave or change. He smiled and kissed the center of Dean’s chest. “Love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Please leave comments so I know what you think!


End file.
